Pairing Stories
Pairing Stories '(originally titled as "'Vince's Pairing Stories", or sometimes it can be called by its unofficial full name "P.S: Of Love and Adventures") is a written series by Vince. This series is mostly compiled of romantic comedy, drama, subtle action and fanmade adaptations of several series pairings, or "ships" as called by most of the anime and manga community, with the exception of Stickman Universe and Slush Invaders: The Series. Pairing Stories only contains the pairing stories of the series Vince has his interest in, therefore, written materials of other series Vince is not familiar or interested it is not incorporated in this series. This series also contains harem and parody, depending on the "situation" of any of the stories or "episodes". Episode List This section is about the Episodes in the Pairing Stories series *Prequel - Pairing Stories - Vincent and Pyra *Episode 1 - Pairing Stories - Vincent and Mio *Episode 2 - Pairing Stories - Kirito and Sinon *Episode 3 - Pairing Stories - Hayate and Athena *Episode 4 - Pairing Stories - Kanda and Shiina *Episode 5 - Pairing Stories - Hayate and Hinagiku *Episode 6 - Pairing Stories - Rito and Yami *Episode 7 - Pairing Stories - Ash and May *Episode 8 - Pairing Stories - Rito and Run *Episode 9 - Shido and Yuzuru *Episode 10 - Shido and Kurumi Characters This section is about the characters present in each of the Pairing Stories episodes. 'Prequel:' be Added... 'Episode 1:' be Added... 'Episode 2:' be Added... 'Episode 3:' be Added... 'Episode 4:' be Added... 'Episode 5:' be Added... 'Episode 6:' be Added... 'Episode 7:' be Added... Special Section This section is about the extra/bonus stories within the Pairing Stories series *Special #1 - That thing called "Romance" *Special #2 - My Bestgirlfriend *Special #3 - Valentine's Day Special (2016) *Special #4 - Mayuri Comeback *Special #5 - Is being together really an option? *Special #6 - Mayuri Dream Series Adapted From This section is about the series in which the above episodes are adapted/based off of. 'Episodes:' *Prequel and Episode 1 - Stickman Universe '''(PRE - Chapter I and Ep. 1 - Chapter VI) *Episode 2 - '''Sword Art Online *Episode 3 and 5 - Hayate: The Combat Butler! *Episode 4 - The Pet Girl of Sakurasou *Episode 6 and 8 - To Love-Ru/To Love-Ru Darkness *Episode 7 - Pokemon: Advanced *Episode 9 - Date A Live *Special #4 - Date A Live Movie: Mayuri Judgement Trivia *Originally, the series was going to be named "Romance Fiction Stories", but Vince deemed it to be too "classic" and "unimaginative". *The omake section contains original stories with original characters by Vince, though, if by chance, the characters may suddenly reference known characters from other series, as pointed out by Vince's classmates when they were told by Vince about Omake #1's story and characters in real life. *The "episodes" of this series are mostly "retold" versions of some story arcs from their respective, mostly being told in a different way than their original storylines did. *All of the episodes take place in alternate continuities of the series they are based off of. Category:Pairing Stories Category:Dimitris-Random Wiki Category:Vince's Series